


Courting is Easy

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Stories 2001 - 5000 words [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Baz wants to ask Simon out, Blushing, Bromance for the win, Dev is a bit of a tosser, First Dates, Flowers, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Getting Together, Gift Fic, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Holding Hands, Human Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Niall is a Good Friend, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Shep is a good wingman, Simon wants to ask Baz out, SnowBaz, Spells & Enchantments, Tumblr Prompt, simpard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Mature] 18+ Simon and Baz.”Do it, man. It's the right way to go,” Shep says to me as Penny rolls her eyes. Shepard is an exchange student from America in Hufflepuff.Shep told us his accent is from the best place in the whole country, Omaha, Nebraska.”That is an outdated tradition that has no place in the modern wizarding world,” Penny argues, looking extremely disapproving.”But Penny,” Shep exclaims, ”everyone loves flowers.”A SnowBaz Hogwarts AU.Simon has a perfect plan for courting Baz. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Dev & Niall & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Penelope Bunce & Shepard, Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Shepard & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Stories 2001 - 5000 words [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101023
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theawkwardbibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile/gifts).



> Written for triple prompt: 2. Hogwarts!au + 4. meet messy + 11. “I know that it’s the thought that counts but this doesn’t even look like you thought about it.” (I took some liberties with the prompt since Simon and Baz already know each other.)  
>   
> Dear reader. This is my fist Hogwarts au ever. Please be gentle with me. ☺️  
>   
> My loveliest friend. You gave me a triple prompt for a double drabble and this happened. I hope you will enjoy it. 💙  
>   
> Thanks and love to amazing [mybluebucketofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/pseuds/mybluebucketofsnow) and [Craftybadger1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234) for beta reading and cheering me on through this process.  
>   
> Thank you dear friends for all your help.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tumblr prompts asks from [this list](https://gukyi.tumblr.com/post/179232367608/au-trope-prompt-game).

# SIMON 

I sit down next to Penny at the Slytherin table for breakfast. She's a Slytherin and my best friend. Penny is very ambitious and determined. She’d be top of the class if it wasn't for Baz.

I'm a Gryffindor myself. 

Back in the day our Houses fought amongst each other. It's different now. We like people based on who they are and not what House the Sorting Hat placed them in. 

”Do it, man. It's the right way to go,” Shep says to me as Penny rolls her eyes. Shepard is an exchange student from America in Hufflepuff. 

Shep told us his accent is from the best place in the whole country, Omaha, Nebraska. 

”That is an outdated tradition that has no place in the modern wizarding world,” Penny argues, looking extremely disapproving. 

”But Penny,” Shep exclaims, ”everyone loves flowers.”

She crosses her arms and gives Shepard her scariest glare. (Her eyes look very intense even through her thick glasses.) I shudder and thank my lucky stars it isn't directed at me. 

”Not when one is _allergic_ ,” she retorts. 

”Is Baz allergic?” I ask, concerned now.

”Nah, dude, he isn't,” Shep mumbles and takes another sip of his special coffee brew. (He knows a potion that turns tea into this coffee he speaks so highly of. Penny calls it a waste of good tea. Shep disagrees.) ”I checked with Niall.”

Niall is Baz’s best friend. They are both Ravenclaws and roommates; and are most definitely _not_ dating. (Shep found out that as well, on my behalf.)

I met Baz for the first time when he sat next to me on the Hogwarts Express. I thought we were going to be friends before his cousin came into the compartment and ruined everything with his personality. 

If I have to be entirely honest I've been in love with Baz for a very long time (since our first year probably). But I didn’t come to terms with my own feelings until fifth year. And I’ve been terrified to make the first move ever since.

Baz is so fit and brilliant and confident. He’s a seeker and the star Quidditch player. (The pride and joy of the whole school.) 

He looks godly flying on a broomstick. Strong. Graceful. Bolting fast.

And I am, well _me_. Penny and I constantly get into trouble. We are determined to locate every hidden chamber at Hogwarts. The rumour has it, there’s a secret passageway that can lead you straight to the land of free dragons. 

Most students think it's an old wives’ tale. But Aragog, a giant spider I met while taking a stroll through the Forbidden Forest a few years ago, swears to have seen the passage once. 

The thing is, I’ve always wanted to see a _real_ dragon. Wild, non-domesticated dragons are almost completely extinct. Penny is interested too, for scientific purposes. (Something about their shedding skin properties helping cure PMS.) 

So we've been on a mission since the day I met Aragog and told Penny about it.

This particular quest has branded us as troublemakers. We have sneaked out after curfew more times than I can count, and almost set Fluffy loose by accident. (Fluffy is this cute three-headed dog Hagrid the groundskeeper has.)

Besides, that's not the only problem. What if Baz hates me? Or _worse_ , what if he's in love with someone else? For a while, I was worried it might be Niall. Thank Merlin they’re just friends. 

I dare to glance in his direction a few times. Baz is sitting with Niall and Dev, his tosser of a cousin. 

Baz looks pristine today, as any other day really. His school robes even have perfect angles. 

I bet he cast an ironing charm on them before leaving his bedroom. (I try not to think too much about Baz in his bedroom. I wonder if he sleeps _naked_.)

”It's going to be alright, Simon,” Penny tries to reassure me.

”I'm not so sure about that,” I confess. 

”You're a catch, dude,” Shep says after taking another sip of his brew.

I just snort at that. ”I'm nothing special.” 

Mum calls me her rosebud boy and tells me how special I am. But that's because she loves me. I think that's what mothers are supposed to say. 

”You _are_ special,” Penny argues. ”You're quite good-looking and all that, but the most important part is that you're kind and sweet.”

”Exactly, man,” Shep chips in. ”The whole package.”

I just shake my head. 

Penny doesn't notice and continues, ”If Baz Pitch can't see that and rejects you, I’m putting the worst hex ever on him — I’ll turn his hair Gryffindor and Slytherin colours combined.”

”Penny, don't you dare,” I plead with her because I know she'll do it. Baz’s hair is flawless — black, long and silky. 

She raises her eyebrow at me. ”Fine. But he better agree to this date.”

”I think he will,” Shep beams. ”He looks at you a lot.”

I blush. ”No he doesn't. I’d know if he did.”

# BAZ

Niall, Dev and I are eating breakfast in the Great Hall. 

“If only you would buy yourself a new broomstick, it would guarantee us a win in the Quidditch Cup this year,” Dev tells me yet again and I roll my eyes at him. “It’s our _last year_ , won’t you reconsider?”

Niall puts his hand on Dev’s shoulder, “If Baz doesn’t want to do it, you can’t make him.”

I give him a small smile. Niall is my best friend and is the only one who can rein in Dev’s stubbornness.

“Not to worry, Cousin, I am going to outfly all of the other seekers,” I inform him matter-of-factly. “One doesn’t need a better broomstick when one posesses skill, talent and dedication.” 

Which I happen to have in abundance. I always make sure that I have the same level broomstick as the seeker with the oldest model. 

It’s not that I’m that charitable. I simply have the need to prove that I’m better than whatever special effects they add nowadays. I don’t need bells and whistles. I’m good on my own.

I was born to play Quidditch. My mother was a Ravenclaw seeker and top of her year. She was brilliant. Still is, even though she isn’t playing any longer. Mother comes to all of my games. 

“But Baz—“ My cousin is relentless.

“I’m bringing home the trophy, no matter the broomstick,” I sneer at Dev before turning my gaze over to the Slytherin table. “I am well aware that this is our last year.” (There is _one_ trophy I might never get my hands on.)

Niall gives me a look. (He knows.) Then he starts to enthusiastically discuss a Knuckle Ball our chaser threw at practice yesterday with Dev, leaving me to my day dreaming. 

I try to pay attention to their conversation, to no avail. Something else, or rather _someone_ is occupying all my thoughts completely.

I may be academically and athletically superior to everyone at Hogwarts, but I lack the social skills and self-esteem to take the first step and ask Simon Salisbury out.

To the well-organized mind, falling in love is the first great adventure. And yet I'm just as terrified as a first year, getting on the Hogwarts Express for the first time.

That’s when I saw Simon (or rather a crush of bronze curls shining through the station), stepping onto the train together with Penelope Bunce.

Without quite understanding why, I followed him to the same compartment. And when I heard Simon laugh, I knew there and then that I wanted to be his friend. 

We could have become friends if Dev hadn’t barged inside and taken over the whole conversation. And then it was over. A friendship that ended before it had a chance to begin. 

If I wasn’t so awkward I might have approached Simon later. But I didn’t. And only a few months later I realised I had feelings for him and suddenly felt even more awkward around him.

The rejection _is_ a concern. I won't survive that and will have to exile to a hellhole of wizarding civilization. Perhaps America would do. 

Speaking of America, Shepard asked Niall if I was allergic to anything. 

Is he planning on brewing another odd concoction like that pure poison Shepard calls ’lemonade’? (He tricked us all into tasting it last month, promising the most exquisite flavour.)

I shudder at the thought, holding my cuppa with Earl Grey and a slice of Mandarine peel while watching Simon talking animatedly to his friends. 

His blue eyes sparkle with excitement. I could drown in them; and would go willingly towards my inevitable end. 

Simon Salisbury is the reason blue is my favourite colour. I used to doodle tiny blue hearts with invisible ink in the margins of my homework during class, and reveal them while studying. (I don't dare anymore, for fear of being discovered.) 

I get my fill of him, his beauty and charm.

Simon’s fair tawny skin is littered in a beautiful constellation of freckles and moles.

I want to read Simon like Professor Sinistra taught us to read the night sky. No doubt he has much more mesmerising stars covering his body. 

I wish I could do that one day, ghosting my fingers over his skin, (in a less than academic manner and both of us nude.)

The floating candles of the Great Hall illuminate his beauty, enhancing every freckle.

However, there is more to Simon than his exceptional good looks. 

He is kind, brave and clever. And fun too. And he has the most enchanting laugh, ringing as the most divine melody of all time. Simon is full of life and joy. 

He smiles and I lick my lips before realising what I'm doing. Simon glances over at me just then, catching me looking at him ( _drooling over him_ is more like it). I feel my cheeks burn hot. 

Hopefully he’s not very observant and won’t notice my blush from afar. Even though Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables are right next to each other, Simon and I are sitting at opposite ends of our tables.

I watch _him_ flush scarlet. Simon looks down abruptly.

I’m still not quite sure if Simon Salisbury indeed fancies me or if this is nothing more than my love-induced hallucination. 

Instead of worrying about things I can not affect, I open one of my notebooks and trace tiny hearts with my finger. It won’t leave any evidence on paper, only in my heart.

* * *

After class me and the lads spend some time with a friendly game of chess. I win of course.

”That's not fair. Baz, you can't win three times in a row,” Dev whines. ”Surely you cheated.”

”My dear Cousin, I'm _that_ good.” I give him my best smirk. Dev might be a Ravenclaw and a relative, regardless, no one can beat me in chess.

He huffs and scowls and Niall puts his hand on Dev’s shoulder. ”Don't worry, Dev. You always win against me.”

That's because Niall lets him win. I don't say that out loud.

Niall has a crush on Dev. Some people are just too thick to understand that someone is harbouring feelings for them. 

# SIMON 

I arrive at the Ravenclaw Common Room door. Its knocker is in the form of a bronze eagle. And I kid you not its eyes look me up and down disapprovingly. 

Or maybe I am imagining that. I'm just nervous. I'm going to ask Baz out today.

After a few moments pass, I still don't dare to knock on the door. Maybe this was a bad idea? 

The eagle eyes me suspiciously and asks, "Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?" 

It has a soft, musical voice but its eyes aren't very friendly. I don't think the eagle likes me at all. 

I look at it, ”I just need some time,” Not for the riddle itself but rather to gather courage.

The door knocker actually sneers at me. How is that even possible? 

I try not to pay it any attention. I have more important things on my plate. What if Baz says no? 

My hands start to shake. I need to gain that confidence Penny always talks about. So I try to think good thoughts. 

And of course my mind drifts off towards Baz. How he is like a force of nature, when he's flying on a broomstick. As fast as a wild forest fire. Baz is the greatest flame. And the strongest. And the sexiest. 

I hope he agrees to go on a date with me. But I keep worrying about what Baz might say and my heart rate is getting _too_ _high_. 

It's been almost an hour and I'm nowhere ready. Merlin, why is courting so difficult? 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

# BAZ

”Well, gentlemen, have fun playing,” I announce and get up to leave.

”Where are you off to?” Niall asks.

”I am about to head down for afternoon tea,” I respond, hoping I don't blush. 

Truth be told, I'm hoping Simon will be in the Great Hall right about now. 

”See you later then,” Niall says and Dev waves dismissively, busy setting up for a new game of chess with a huge grin.

Merlin, how does Niall stand letting Dev win time after time. I suppose I’d do the same for Simon...

Speak of the devil. Just as I exit the Ravenclaw common room, I spot none other than _Simon Salisbury_.

He startles and steps in front of me, his face turning a lovely shade of ruby. The next thing I know Simon draws his wand on me. 

Did someone dare him to hex me? He wouldn’t really hurt me, would he?

I don't flinch, even though a pang of disappointment and heartbreak spreads through me. 

_You are a complete idiot, Basilton._ I won't let my face fall. 

”Um,” he mumbles, his voice uncertain. I take a deep breath and wait. I wonder what the hex will be. Except he then casts _"Orchideous!"_

It's a fairly simple incantation. Miss Possibelf demonstrated this transfiguration spell for us during our fourth year. The correct casting of this spell involves moving one's wand in a circle in the air. 

That is not what Simon has done. 

I am pretty sure he was paying more attention to whatever shenanigans Gryffindors and Slytherins were up to during that lesson. They never take education as seriously as us — _Ravenclaws_. I carefully study all the books, cover to cover. Even if some of it is boring. (A spell for a beautiful bouquet is far from boring. I’m partial to anything floral.)

Which brings me to the most obvious question. Was Simon by any chance not hexing me but instead trying to conjure flowers for me? Is that possible? 

”Bloody hell!” Simon yells, almost dropping his wand, as the roots sling around his hand. 

”Isn't that embarrassing?” our door knocker says, to my utter confusion. The eagle is rarely this chatty. ”I suppose it makes sense that Gryffindors aren't capable of casting the simplest spell.”

I sneer at the knocker and it goes quiet. I will pay for this at a later time, I'm sure. Regardless, I am too brilliant and will be able to unravel any riddle thrown my way. 

The spell Simon used is supposed to conjure orchids — my favourite flower. (Top marks for paying attention to _me_ if not to class, unless he didn't know and simply used the most convenient spell.)

I cock my eyebrow at him. ”I know that it’s the thought that counts but this doesn’t even look like you thought about it.”

”Sorry… I don't know how that happened.” Simon scrunches his nose most adorably and bites his lower lip. I could die from happiness just from watching him. 

”A bunch of blue orchids were supposed to burst from the tip of my wand,” he adds sheepishly, flushing even more. (I try not to think of what I want to do to the tip of a _different_ _wand_ of his.)

Alright. My suspicions were correct. Or well, I was wrong at the start I suppose. This wasn't a failed attempt at hexing me. (Nonetheless, I don't dare to get my hopes up.)

”Not to worry, Salisbury,” I say calmly, trying to sound more confident than I am. Academic achievements notwithstanding, I have fairly low self-esteem when it comes to Simon Salisbury. ”I will fix this disaster in no time.”

With a practised flair of my hand, I take out my wand — polished ivory with a leather hilt — and cast the Herbivicus Charm. 

A crackling ball of emerald green light appears at the tip of my wand, connecting to the roots around Simon's wrist.

The roots rapidly begin flourishing and the orchids bloom in the most mesmerising blue and burst open. 

” _Wicked_ ,” he mumbles and bites his lower lip in the most erotic manner. Or possibly it's only erotic simply because it's Simon’s lip and I want to bite it myself. And _lick_ it too. 

”Indeed.” I clear my throat, trying to conceal my overwhelming arousal. Thank Merlin for our spacious robes.

We were taught this charm for special occasions in fifth year's Herbology class. I take great pride in the outstanding performance of tasks. (If I'm lucky I might just get to perform in a different medium soon enough.) 

Simon smiles. ”Thank you, Baz.”

# SIMON

I wanted to ask Baz out today, with flowers — blue orchids, his favourite. Shep told me that’s the way to go when courting in the wizarding world. Penny says he's taking the piss. But I'm not sure about that. Shep is too honest and kind. 

If it wasn't for him finding out that the boy I love wasn’t dating Niall, I’d never even dared to approach Baz.

As I mentioned before, Baz is a Ravenclaw. They are smart and put together. I really needed to impress him.

That did not work out. The eagle is still giving me the evil eye. I wonder if it’s due to it being a Ravenclaw knocker and by default a bit condescending at times… Or can it be that standing in front of the door for almost an hour trying to muster the courage to knock is what annoyed the eagle? 

Thank Merlin that Baz saved the day with the spell.

Baz looks so cool working his wand in a manner I never can. It's mesmerising and makes me think improper thoughts about him. Both of us naked and hard, him working _my_ wand. 

My whole body starts to burn from imagining that. (I should stop, but I can’t. I'm hard and aching for Baz. I want him with both my body and my heart. It's a lethal combination.)

My eyes find his. Baz is so lovely. The blue in his House tie compliments his grey eyes, showing off their beauty. 

He is an overly skilled wizard too. Baz has both great techniques and talent. And a good wand too. It's 12¾ inches long, and slightly bendy. (The wand chose Baz for his brilliance no doubt.)

Dev and Niall appear in the doorway, probably due to my yelling earlier.

”I always wondered,” I hear Dev snicker loudly, ”are you compensating for anything in particular with that wand?” 

”Sod off, Dev,” Baz sneers. ”All your jokes are getting fairly old.”

Baz is _not_ compensating, far from it. I once saw him in the Quidditch showers in fifth year. 

Let’s just say, that was the day I realised I am most definitely not straight and very into Baz. (I was already in love with him by then, and had been for years. But it took me some time to realise that.) 

I wonder if I should hex Dev or if Baz might disapprove. 

Before I get to decide what to do exactly, Niall starts dragging Dev away by his arm, ”Come on, Dev. Four is a crowd.”

Baz doesn't pay them any attention. He swallows as his hand reaches for the flowers, and he seems a bit uncertain, ”Are these...for me?”

”Yes,” I nod sheepishly. “I'm sorry I messed the charm up.” I fluster a bit, wishing I’d brought a ribbon to tie them up. Instead, I hand him the loose flowers. He takes them and our fingers brush. I tremble in pleasure and my heart skips a beat.

”Thank you,” Baz’s coppery skin takes on a lovely shade of scarlet around his cheeks. ”They are my favourite.”

”I know.” I feel my own cheeks burn wildly when I speak. 

# BAZ

I feel my stomach drop to the floor at this exchange, and I gingerly hold the beautiful orchids Simon gave me, trying not to swoon. (Or well, at the very least not _too much_.)

He’s smiling widely at me. ”You're so talented, Baz.”

”I am,” I respond simply, even though I'm screaming internally. I didn't know Simon thought that about me. ”And you are very brave and dedicated,” I utter slowly and try to keep my hands from shaking.

I did it. My first compliment and I succeeded. (And Dev told me I was a lost cause.)

”You really think so?” he genuinely looks surprised. 

”I do. You've been exploring this whole school tirelessly. That is quite a virtue and it's cool,” I admit and almost look away from revealing this much of my feelings to him.

”Cool?” he asks and I nod, unable to say more, my heart is on the verge of bursting into flames like a phoenix on the day of rebirth. 

Is this real, I wonder, or have I gone mad from wanking night after night, dreaming about this moment of Simon showing interest in me?

Simon grins and steps closer. We are breathing the same air. I lick my lips, not sure of what to do next. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t bring a ribbon,” he finally says, and flutters his beautiful dark brown eyelashes at me. 

”Wait!” he exclaims all of a sudden, ”I know, I can use my tie.”

It gives me a wild idea. Under normal circumstances, I would never do this and would wait for a more suitable opportunity. However, I was just presented with a bouquet, albeit a loose one, of my favourite flowers from the boy I love, who’s so close. 

“As luck would have it, I have this tie you lost,” I utter as steady as I can and take it out from the pocket of my robes. I lie through my teeth, “I was planning on returning it to you, but never got around it.”

Well, perhaps it isn’t a complete lie. I simply wanted a temporary souvenir. 

Simon’s eyes go wide. ”How did you know it’s mine?”

”Your initials are on it.”

All student's clothes are required to carry name tags at all times, except for the ties. Which frankly is a vast oversight. 

”I keep losing them all the time,” Simon mutters, visibly embarrassed, and starts worrying his plump lip with his teeth. “I thought it’d be easier to find that way.”

I need to say something. Could I try and give him another compliment? Or was the first time nothing but a fluke?

I take a deep breath and open my mouth, hoping to muster something _good_ to come out. “That can happen to anyone. I lose my things too,” I declare and it isn’t a lie either. I once lost a bookmark in first year, (cried for days because it was my favourite one). 

Simon’s eyes lock with mine again. 

Hopefully without making a complete fool of myself, I smile at him, ”I think it was a splendid idea to add your initials. I believe that should be the protocol for everyone.” 

Alright, that worked. And he looks a bit more relaxed. ”And may I just say that your embroidery charm is excellent,” I add.

He blushes deliciously and smiles. ”Yeah?”

”Indeed. Quite an accomplishment for a Gryffindor,” I say and we both laugh. 

I hand him his tie.

“That is if you want to use it,” I say, unsure.

Simon just grins, “Yes, of course. But it’s not that pretty. Are you sure you wouldn’t want something better?”

“Not at all, it’s a perfectly good substitute for a ribbon. I quite like it. It makes me think of you,” I try to stifle my enthusiasm. “I’ll get it back to you later tonight.”

“You don’t have to. I mean, if you want to keep it…” he murmurs and I feel weak at my knees.

“I do.”

“Good then,” he smiles again. “Shall I hold the flowers together while you tie them or the other way around?”

“You can tie them, I’ve seen you do excellent work tying flowers together when we're drying them in bundles for Herbology.”

“Alright.” Simon’s fingers move around the flowers, almost touching mine.

When he’s done, our hands are so close. Simon brushes his fingers against mine, slowly reaching for my palm with his left hand. 

My heart is beating faster than ever before as I take his hand in mine, taking a hold of the bouquet with my other hand. (I've never held hands with a boy I'm in love with. And there's only been one — _him_.)

”Simon, would you like to accompany me to afternoon tea?” I ask, still nervous. Is this considered courting? I believe it is. (I will need to cast a preservation spell on the flowers.)

”Yes, I’d be happy to,” he nods, swallows and laces our fingers together.

Warmth spreads right through me and butterflies flutter in my stomach. But before I get to panic at whether this means _everything_ only to me and me alone, Simon smiles and asks, ”Does it mean we’re boyfriends now?”

”Yes, it does,” I answer even though I have no idea. (I’ve never had a boyfriend before. I’m not familiar with the rules and the code of conduct.) Nonetheless, I believe Simon wouldn't have asked this enthusiastically if he didn't want it.

”Awesome,” he gifts me with a radiant smile and I smile back at him. 

Simon brushes his fingers against mine and I don’t believe anything ever felt as marvellous as this. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 💙


End file.
